Love and Death
by DHLover287
Summary: A Prince under the spell of an evil which is forced to terrorise a nearby village. A Young girl is determind to be rid of the threat but will she save him from his terrible life?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. It's been a while since you've all heard from me and I am terribly sorry. Life has chaged so much in such a short time and I have had no time to write. I came up with the idea for this story when I was playing a game by the same name and similar story line. I hope you enjoy this new fic and I am working on Secrets and Dreams and the second installment of Things are about to change.

Chapter 1 – Meeting the beast

In the small town of Hogsmead, the people were in a panic. They were being attacked by a vicious creature that stalked the night and terrorised them constantly. This creature would steal villagers from their bed and they would never return. But tonight the people had had enough. The mayor of their little town, Lord Vernon Dursley, was preparing the men of his village for battle against the demon.

"We have been hiding in our houses, letting this thing take our women and children for too long. ItT's time we took the fight to the enemy. It's time we burned down the forest with the beast inside." Lord Dursley bellowed to his fellow men. A small woman appeared at the edge of the crowd, a scowl across her face.

"And how are you prepared to do that Uncle? The beast took our guards,; some of the toughest and bravest men of this village, imagine what it would do to you!." Hermione Granger shouted over the entire ruckus. Her cousin Harry pulled her aside roughly.

"'Hermione please! He is just doing this so the people will trust him again. He may be an oaf but he's only doing it for our sakes." Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione reached back and glared at her favourite cousin. Both of their fathers and mothersparents had been killed by the beast when they were little despite being. Both their parents had been skilled defenders of the village. and Harry's father was once in fact mayor of their village. When both parents had been murdered by the beast, Harry and Hermione were forced to live with their uUncle, who treated them more like slaves than family.

"Oh please Harry. I know you want to see the best in people but our Uncle is leading these men to their deaths. He cares not about his people but his reputation." Hermione replied angrily in front of everyone.

"That's quiet enough out of you, Hermione. You will return to our house and start on your duties and be finished by the time we return home or you will be without supper for one whole week." Lord Dursley ordered. Hermione gave her uncle one last scathing look and the turned to return home. As Hermione turned she noticed something shinny on one of the rooftops. A head of bright blonde hair and piercing grey eyes looked at her from the rooftop. Hermione stood frozen looking at the eyes of the man on the roof but when she blinked he vanished.

"I said return home immediately or it will be 2 weeks with no supper" Lord Dursley snarled. Hermione glanced back at her uncle once then kept walking.

Instead of returning home like she was ordered, Hermione went to the butchery where she had seen the man on the roof. She opened the cellar door quietly on peeked in. The room was lit by the moonlight flowing in, making everything appear a silvery blue.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Hermione called to the darkness, the flapping of wings could be heard as bats flew around in the rafters. One came towards Hermione as she ducked and screamed hitting the floor with a very loud thud. Hermione felt something sticky on her hands and forearms and looked to see that she had landed in a pool of sickly ruby red blood. Hermione screamed and got up immediately almost falling backwards on her backside. Hermione looked up trying to see if the blood had come from anything in the rafters.

"Probably from the meat." She scoffed as she walked out of the cellar wiping the sticky mess on a nearby towel.

'What was I thinking? A man skulking around while there is a beast about? What a stupid thought.' Hermione scolded herself as she returned home. She entered her home that she shared with her Uncle and cousin and walked over to the fireplace. The embers had died down since she was last in there, so she relit them, bathing the room in a yellow glow.

"Never have I smelt such sweet blood from such a strong headed young lady" A voice from Hermione startled her as she whipped around coming face to face with blonde hair and silver eyes. The man grabbed her wrist and liked her arm from elbow to palm keeping eye contact with the frightened girl while groaning in delight.

He was quiet handsome even with the two long sharp fangs hanging out of his mouth. He had strong aristocratic features, implying that he was from a very wealth or noble back ground. He had a strong chin and pointed nose along with high cheekbones. His best feature to her were his luminescent eyes. They captivated her, making her feel like she could drown in their mercury depths. This man was something Hermione had only read about in horror stories. A beast that walked the earth only at night and fed from the living. An evil horrible creature that made grown men cower like children.

"You're a Vampire." Hermione whispered to the man in front of her. He grinned exposing his pointed fangs even more.

"Delicious, beautiful and smart. You're the whole package princess." The Vampire replied huskily making Goosebumps rise on Hermione's skin.

"If you're going to kill me just do it already!" Hermione replied bravely. If she was to die tonight it would be with her head held high. The vampire chuckled and gasped her chin with his cold hand.

"Unfortunately for me princess, the dawn is coming and there's not enough time for me to eat you. Besides, why eat you now when you're just too much fun to play with." The vampire smiled widely revealing the potential of his long teeth. He let go of her chin and rushed out the window so quickly it took Hermione a second to realise he was gone. As Hermione came back to her senses she noticed a medallion on one of the dining chairs. He must have left it there on purpose so she would go after him. And boy was she ready to take on this vampire, fangs and all.

She grabbed the medallion and her cloak and headed off into the forest. She was determined to find this vampire and kill him like the animal he was. He had no right coming into her village and killing her friends just so he could feed his face. He was an arrogant, self-centred, egotistical male just like her uncle and he needed to be put in his place.

And no one called her princess!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –Mistress

Draco returned to his castle empty handed and ready for the verbal whipping he was going to receive from his mistress. He could still smell that Hermione girl around him and it drove him wild. He would not kill the girl but considered keeping her as a pet.

"Draco darling, you've returned...empty handed?" his mistress glided towards him with her eyebrow cocked. How he loved and despised her. She took everything away from him yet gave him all he could want and more. The fates truly hated him for some evil he had committed in a past life.

"I'm sorry Astoria but they we're getting ready to attack. It was near impossible to snatch one without being seen and killed." Draco replied looking away. He was truly ashamed. He didn't understand why she was acting so calm. Maybe if he told her of the Hermione girl she would be pleased that he had at least tried. But when Draco tried to open his mouth to tell Astoria about the beautiful sweet smelling intelligent girl he had stalked at the village his mouth wouldn't work. He could physically not open his mouth to tell her about the girl. Astoria didn't seem to notice and just walked up to Draco. Draco felt a hand touch his cheek and pull his face around. He looked into dark sapphire eyes that seemed to hypnotise him into anything they wanted him to do.

"It is fine my love, I'm just glad you have returned to me." Astoria whispered as she kissed him soundly on the lips. She moved him over to their shared coffin and pushed him down. Draco gazed up at her wish lust covered eyes. She began unbuttoning his vest while sucking on his neck. Draco closed his eyes at the sensation and let Astoria take over. Draco then felt hands running up and down his toned chest and stomach until they rested atop his hard member. Astoria began kissing her way down his chest and stomach until she reached his pants. She tore them off and gazed hungrily at his erect penis standing proud and tall for her. Draco lifted his head to see his mistress eagerly stare at his manhood, licking her blood red lips, fangs popping out as her tongue moved across her mouth. She took his head in her mouth and sucked causing Draco to hiss in pleasure. Astoria then began to move her tongue over the head as she moved down his shaft. Draco panted due to the immense pleasure he was receiving from her. Astoria could tell that Draco was close to the end and decided it was time to strike. She sank her teeth into his length and began to drink the rich blood pouring from the throbbing penis. Draco cried out at the excruciating pain he felt from his member. He should have known this would be his punishment for not bringing back something for her to drain the life from. Draco saw Astoria rise from his still hard flesh licking her lips. She looked incredibly sexy and scary licking blood away from her plump lips.

"That darling is your punishment and my dinner. Now I think it's time we enjoyed a special dessert." Astoria purred as she ripped away her dress. She crawled up Draco's body running her nails and fangs along his skin. The feeling cause Draco to harden even more in anticipation for what was about to come. Astoria kissed Draco firmly on the lips as she lowered herself down his manhood. Draco could taste his blood o her tongue and it drove him mad. He wanted nothing more than to roll over and take this witch hard and fast, but due too past experiences he thought it a very bad idea. Astoria started move her hip up and down his shaft moving faster and harder, increasing the friction between then. Draco gripped her hips firmly and began thrusting up wards into Astoria. Astoria pulled away from Draco's lips and sank her fangs into his neck, drinking his intoxicating blood. Draco felt the familiar sensation in his stomach and started to move faster. Astoria held onto Draco's neck while he continued to piston in and out of her heated canal. Just as Draco was nearing completion Astoria pulled her fangs out of his neck and licked the wound sending tingles all the way to Draco's balls where he climaxed into her velvet centre scorching her walls with his flaming semen. Draco then placed his fingers on Astoria's clitoris and pinched causing Astoria follow Draco shrieking in pleasure as she threw her head back and rode out the intense orgasm. Astoria collapse on top of Draco in a pile of sweat and bones, she began licking the sweat from his chest and teasing his nipples with her tongue. Astoria the rolled off of Draco and pulled him to her side where she began tugging her fingers through his white blonde hair as he held her close like a child with his favourite toy.

"It's good to know that you're still good for something Draco. I'm going away for a few nights but when I return I expect at least three virgin girls waiting for me, understood?" Astoria pulled Draco's chin up to meet her gazed a smirk playing on her lips.

"As you wish Astoria. Forever as you wish." Draco murmured as he looked deep into her eyes. She kissed him again passionately as she shut the lid of their coffin for the day, keeping out the sun and all its misleading thoughts of happily ever afters' and sunsets. As Draco was just about to fall asleep her thought about what Astoria meant to him. She was his killer and saviour, his enemy and lover, his witch and queen, his devil and his angel and he knew that whatever she wanted, he would always provide no matter what. A he started slipping into unconsciousness a pair of intelligent brown eye appeared behind his eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –Fated

Hermione trekked around the windy paths of the forest for most of the morning until she came upon a small cottage deep within the forest. The cottage had smoke coming from the chimney top indicating that there was indeed someone home. Hermione felt bad for intruding on this person's time but needed the help and wondered if the occupant of the cottage would be able to point her in the direction of the vampire's lair. Hermione walked up to the door and knocked politely. The door swung open of its own accord, giving Hermione the creeps. Hermione walked into a living room to find an elderly lady sitting at a table with a closed book in front of her. The elderly lady smiled at Hermione.

"I've been waiting for you Miss Hermione Granger, be a dear and fetch me a cough potion from that cupboard over there." The elderly woman replied as she was overcome with a coughing fit. Hermione raced over to the cupboard and searched through the bottles. She finally found a bottle labelled 'Cough-be-Gone' and handed it to the old lady. The lady took a mouthful and gave it back to Hermione who put it back on the shelf. The elderly woman motioned for Hermione to sit across from her and offered her a tea.

"Oh no thank you. How did you know my name?" Hermione asked the old lady as she sat down. The woman grinned and placed her hands on the book in front of her.

"The Fates have told me many things dear, things about you and that poor lost soul Draco. My name is Minerva McGonagall." Minerva smiled at the young girl across from her. She as much more beautiful than the Fates had described.

"Draco? You mean the Vampire? Do you know where I can find him?" Hermione asked Minerva. She was anxious to find the smug git and show him that she was not to be messed with.

"I do dear, but your journey will take you on a ride much more difficult than you believe. Draco is under the spell of a very powerful witch and he is unable to control himself at times. You are the only one that can save him and free him from this curse." Minerva replied walking over to her desk and going through a box.

"Free him? You mean there is a cure for his Vampirism?" Hermione asked as Minerva returned to the table with three blood red glass disks in her hand. She nodded and handed the disks to Hermione.

"Yes dear. A potion, created by Merlin himself. But the witch has it locked up and Draco cannot get to it. You must take these disks and place them in the gate. To find his castle you must place blood on the medallion you wear around your neck." Minerva explained. Hermione looked down at the medallion and frowned. Had he been asking for help all along. Minerva gave Hermione a blade and encouraged her out the door.

"And dear, be careful. The Fates have lead on that something terrible will happen but they refuse to say what." And with that warning in mind Minerva bid Hermione a final goodbye and the young woman set off on her journey.

Hermione pulled the medallion from her dress and grabbed the knife. She pricked her finger and let the blood ooze out until in his the gold surface of the medallion. The medallion lit up and started pulling towards Hermione's left, encouraging her that this was the way to Draco's castle.

On Hermione's journey to Draco's castle she spotted some very unusual pants and flowers. The trees seemed to reach the heavens while the flowers were so bright and vibrant they were almost blinding. As Hermione got closer to the Castle the Medallion began to get warmer, not so much that it was uncomfortable just enough to let her know they were close. The other indicators that Hermione was nearing her destination were many signs littered the ground on nearby trees. Warnings of 'GO BACK NOW!' and 'DANGER AHEAD'. Hermione even saw a sign that had a human skull on it and read 'HUMANS WILL BE EATEN ON SIGHT!'. Hermione gulped but trekked on, determined to find Draco and help him with his curse.

As dusk began to fall Hermione reached a set of large iron gates with a very nasty looking beast on the front. The beast's eyes were hollow and circular as well as a circular hole just above its heart. Hermione eyed the stone beast carefully and reached into her pocket for the disks. She placed two disks in the eyes and one in the heart. The disks glowed on impact and with a gust of wind the gates opened. Hermione hair flew everywhere as she was hit with the gust of wind. As she looked down she noticed a stone tablet on the ground and bent to pick it up. The tablet was smooth and had four rectangular slots signifying that there were pieces of the tablet missing.

As Hermione looked up and her hair felt back into place she noticed another stone beast in front of her. It looked the same as the one on the gate with its large claws and huge wings and even the same glowing eyes, but unlike the one on the gate it had no red dot above its heart. That's when Hermione noticed the beast was moving but not just moving, it was breathing. The beast stretched its wings out and looked at the girl who was now frozen in place with fear. The beast reared up and with an all might growl began charging for Hermione.

Her mind was completely frozen. This was not happening. Beasts like this did exist, but then again neither did vampires and she was about to help one. The beast was closing in fast and Hermione was bracing for impact and her soon to follow death. The beast swiped its massive claw, grazing Hermione on the shoulder; Hermione fell from the force of the blow, knocking her head against the stone walkway. She was losing consciousness quickly and was waiting for the beast to kill her when she saw a flash of bright blonde come out of nowhere and strike the beast. The beast retreated and the figure turned to Hermione.

"Draco?" was all Hermione could utter before she blacked out. She felt strong arm pick up her body, she still held the tablet close to her chest, and she heard a deep man's voice.

"Silly Girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Saviour

Draco carried Hermione up to his sister's bedroom in the castle. Why was she here? Had she come to him to tempt him with her sweet smelling blood? At this thought Draco's eyes zeroed in to the blood seeping from her injured arm, saliva filling his mouth. Just as Draco was about to strike, he noticed a sandy coloured stone clutched to her chest. Her removed her arm and gazed at the stone tablet. He could not believe it; she had one of the gargoyle tablets that held the key to his freedom. But how did she come across it? Draco eyed the girl warily and again the sight of her blood was becoming a problem.

"I'll have to fix that wound first, before I do something I'll regret." Draco grumbled as he moved over to his chest of draws. He searched around for a bit until he found the iodine and a bandage. He went back to Hermione's unconscious body and cleaned and dressed her wound. Draco the picked up the tablet and walked to the door locking it so that nothing could come in and disturb the poor girl.

Draco made his way down to the aviary where he knew a pedestal stood waiting for the mystical Gargoyle tablets.

"Oh look! It's Draco!" A small fairy by the name of Pansy shouted.

"And he has a tablet." Another fairy by the name of Lavender replied.

"She's not going to be happy about that." A third fairy by the name of Ginny sang.

"Where did you get it from Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Did that girl bring it here?" Lavender questioned.

"She's really not going to like that." Ginny stated.

"But Draco deserves to be happy!" Pansy exclaimed towards Ginny.

"Yes! Draco waited a long time for this to happen!" Lavender backed up her sister.

"Yes I agree! But She's still not going to be happy that he found one." Ginny retorted. The three fairy sisters continued to fight and fly around Draco annoying him with their tinkling wings and voices.

"Enough!" Draco shouted as he moved towards the pedestal. The Moonlight was shining directly on the stone column giving it an eerie glow. As Draco placed the tablet on the pedestal it lit up showing four runes, seed, sapling, tree and fruit.

"Where am I going to find these damn runes?" Draco huffed as he exited the aviary. Upon storming back to the castle he noticed a small stone rectangle underneath a piece of fallen stone. Draco picked up the stone and threw it into the courtyard where it smashed into millions of tiny pieces. He picked up the rectangle.

"I don't believe it." Draco whispered as he gazed at the rectangular stone with a small fruit carved into it.

'Astoria must have hidden the runes around the castle! She knew I wouldn't bother looking for them it I didn't have the tablets!' Draco's thoughts were cursing her for her cruelty towards him, but now he would find all the runes and tablets and leave her and this horrid place forever.

Draco placed the rune in his pocket and set out to find the other runes. He ran into the garden where he found a statue holding the seed rune in its hand. Draco tried in vain to pry the rune free from the woman's cold stone hands but it was no use. Suddenly the eyes of the statue shone white and an eerie voice was heard.

"If you wish to take this rune you must give something in return, a flower that grows from the deadest place, once you have the flower, return it to me and I will give you the rune." As the voice faded so did the statues eyes.

"Deadest place? Where in hells name would that be?" Draco asked as he turned to the pond and peered in. There at the bottom of the pond was the tree rune. Draco reached in to grab it but his hand was thrust back by the water.

"For you to have this rune dear prince, you are to bring me the whitest lily from the aviary." A water nymph appeared at the edge of the pond and gave Draco his instructions. The nymph disappeared back into the water just as Draco stood up and huffed.

"Do I have to give a fucking part of my soul to the fucking sapling rune in order to acquire it?" Draco bellowed enraged.

"Silly Draco. You just had to ask nicely." Draco turned to the twinkling voice and saw the fairy sisters, Ginny, Pansy and Lavender, coming towards him with the sapling rune. The fairies placed the rune in Draco's hand and flew up to each give him a kiss on the check.

"Thank you. Would you be able to find the whitest lily for me in the aviary while I try to find the deadest place? I would be forever in your debts." Draco asked nicely as he pocketed the sapling rune.

"Of course Draco. And I'd try the cemetery for that other flower." Pansy replied as she smiled brightly at him. The three fairy sisters took off towards the aviary while Draco headed towards the cemetery.

As Draco entered the cemetery he was overcome with sorrow. He should be here with his parents and his sister, resting in peace, not walking the earth for eternity with that vile creature he calls love. Draco kept walking until he found them. Three head stones.

His Majesty King Lucius Hyperion Malfoy

Born: 14/04/1724

Died: 18/06/1768

Beloved King, Husband and Father.

Draco felt a tear fall from his face while gazing at his father's grave. His father had been a brave man, defending his kingdom and family with his life.

Her Majesty Queen Narcissa Caroline Malfoy née Black

Born: 30/09/1737

Died: 18/06/1768

Beloved Queen, Wife and Mother.

Draco felt more tears run down his face while looking at his mother's grave. She was one of the most beautiful maidens in the whole world. He missed her dearly.

Her Highness Princess Carina Eloise Malfoy

Born: 12/10/1751

Died: 18/06/1768

Beloved Princess, Daughter and Sister.

Draco bent and kissed her headstone. His sister had not deserved the fate she was given. He missed her smile and her laugh and the way she called him Dayco because she couldn't pronounce it properly when they were younger. She would always call him Dayco when she wanted something and he could never refuse. Draco cried harder as he sat on the graves of his loved ones. He had not been present at the funeral to say his final goodbyes.

Draco took one more look at their graves and stood. He would continue on with his journey for them. He would rid this land of that despicable abomination for his family's sake. Just as Draco was about to storm off, something caught his eye behind his sister's grave. A blue flower with gold tips grew behind the head stone. It was beautiful, like his sister had once been, and shone with beauty strength and kindness. It was the only flower Draco had seen around the cemetery. Instead of picking the flower from its roots, Draco cut out a large piece of earth out from around the flower. He gently removed the soil from the ground being careful not to drop it and destroy his chance at gaining the rune.

Draco returned from the cemetery and moved carefully towards the statue.

"You have done well young prince. Take this rune; I hope it gives you what you are looking for." The statue let go of the rune and Draco picked it up and placed it in his pocket. He just had one rune left before he finished his first tablet.

"Draco! Draco!" The fairy Pansy called as she came filtering up beside Draco's head.

"Did you find it? Where is it?" Draco asked in excitement. He was so close to being free of the ghastly creature that kept him here.

"We could not find any white lily flowers in the aviary. I'm sorry. But we did find a fairy who is pure white. Her name is Lily. She was caged in the aviary." Pansy spoke as her sister Ginny and Lavender help a beautiful white fairy into the garden. The fairy looked up to see Draco mesmerised with her appearance.

"So this is the young prince trapped forever in his home. I have heard much about you. My name is Lily. I was the head fairy and dear friend of your mothers. I used to watch over you and your sister when you were little. After your families passing I tried to help you, to guide you back to a safe path but alas the evil witch locked me up and told me that you would forever stay by her side. I knew a day would come when you realised your true path again." Lily came over to Draco and placed her small hand on his cheek. Draco let a stray tear fall as the caress reminded him of his mother.

"Is that my dear friend Lily I hear? It has been what 60 years since I last heard from you my friend." The Water nymph rose from the pond and gazed at her long lost friend.

"It has my friend, we owe it to the prince has his friends for our reunion." Lily floated over to the pond and sat on a nearby mossy rock.

"Then as a token of my gratitude I hand over the rune. May your quest be successful dear prince." The water nymph handed Draco the rune and then began chatting with her long lost friend.

Draco Ran back to the aviary and placed the runes within the tablet. The tablet glowed a bright white until Draco had to cover his eyes from the brightness. A loud crack was heard and the glowing died down. The tablet had split right down the middle and revealed a ghastly looking key. The key had the head of a gargoyle on it with the same red glowing eyes as the beast that had attacked Hermione.

Draco grabbed the key and raced up to his tower. Once there Draco gazed at the potion, created by Merlin himself, the same potion that would break this curse and set him free. He looked at the three intricate locks surrounding the potion and grinned. One of the locks had the same gargoyle head as the Key. Draco grinned as the placed the key in the lock and turned . The locked magically disappeared and the potion glowed. He was almost there, two keys to go. Just as Draco was about to go in search of the others keys, his senses picked up that daylight was close. He would need the help of that girl in order to be free before Astoria got home.


End file.
